


Clumsy

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Clumsy

Don’t own KR.  Hope you enjoy.

 

“What are you doing?” Hiiro asked Emu who was sitting in the stairwell.

Emu quickly pulled himself up, “Going to help patients.”

Hiiro watched as he noticed Emu walking with a slight limp but didn’t think further of it as he went to check on his patients. He saw Emu later leaning against the wall. “Are you ok?”

“Fine,” Emu smiled but he then winced when he thought Hiiro wasn’t looking.

An hour later Hiiro found Emu leaving a patient’s room, “I checked on a few of your patients. I was already done with my rounds.”

“Thanks,” Emu nodded in appreciation. They walked together and Hiiro could tell Emu was struggling to keep up. 

“What did you do?”

“What do you mean?” Emu wondered.

“You are limping. If you keep walking on it, it could make it worse.”

Emu sighed, “Yeah. I fell down the stairs a few minutes before you came through the stairwell.  I was trying to ignore it to finish my shift,” he admitted.

Hiiro shook his head, “You can’t treat others if you aren’t at your best. Let me take a look at it.”

He pulled Emu into the nearest empty room, “Put your leg up here.” After looking at Emu’s ankle and moving his foot around he decided, “It’s definitely swollen and probably sprained, but let’s get an X-ray to see if you broke it.”

“Seriously, I’m fine, Hiiro. I should get back to work.”

Hiiro glared at Emu, “As a doctor you should know it’s not good to ignore these things.”

Emu shrugged, “Between being clumsy and fighting bugsters, I’m injured on a regular basis, yet I still am always here working. This is no different.”

Hiiro looked concerned, “I like your determination and dedication to your patients but why would you keep things hidden?”

“I want to be a great doctor. I couldn’t treat anyone if Poppy and the Director knew I was hurt; they’d send me home. Plus, you are fighting bugsters and getting hurt too, yet you are always here saving people’s lives.”

Hiiro shook his head, “You get hurt more from the bugsters than I do.” He scrunched his face and sighed, “That came out wrong… To be honest, you are a stronger rider than I am, which means you end up fighting harder, longer, and having more opponents.  You are more likely to get badly hurt than I would because of that. I’ve even stayed home when I was hurt. It’s happened less since you joined CR because I’m not fighting alone, but it still happens.” He stood up, “I can’t force treatment on you, but I’d suggest at least getting the X-ray and wrapping it before you go back to work. Stay later if you don’t get to check on all of your patients.”

“I didn’t think of it like that,” Emu admitted. Then he added, “I also didn’t want to get left out of fights if I broke something.”

Hiiro actually smirked, “I am capable of handling things without you. At least for a few weeks. Let’s go see the damage.” Hiiro helped Emu to the radiology department.

“Just a small fracture but you’ll need a cast,” Hiiro diagnosed, “You should probably use the elevator instead of the stairs.”

Emu yawned and laid back as Hiiro set his cast. He ended up dozing off in the process.

When he awoke he looked down and saw his cast which Hiiro made pink and green to match Ex-Aid’s colors. He got down and looked at the time, panicking that he slept for an hour. He went down the hall and was greeted by Hiiro. “You needed the rest, so I checked on your patients for you. Everyone is fine, so you can head home.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Emu leaned on the wall for support.

“It’s what friends do for each other, right?”

Emu raised an eyebrow wondering when Hiiro started thinking of him as a friend before nodding, “Yeah, I guess they do.”

“Then go home and relax,” Hiiro ordered as he headed away from Emu. And as much as Emu wanted to stay and see more patients, he knew Hiiro was right. He could see more patients tomorrow but the faster he could heal the faster he could take down more bugsters.


End file.
